wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Archive:Soranno MacBryde
Grand Highlord Soranno MacBryde is a human death knight and the leader of the Knights of the Crimson Hold. History Not much is known about this death knight (not even to himself) prior to his death and reanimation. What is known is that he was once a generic death knight initiate, one of those that was reanimated by Instructor Razuvious and the Acherus necromancers. He participated in the events surrounding the destruction of the Scarlet Enclave, becoming one of several death knights that were promoted to the rank of Scourge Lord, and went on to take part in the Battle of Light's Hope Chapel. The War Against the Scourge After he was liberated from the Scourge's control, MacBryde set off to Northrend. Like the other death knights, he wished vengeance upon the Lich King. He roamed the frozen wastes, defeating the Undead Scourge he came across, until he came upon a Scourge necropolis hovering over the Dragonblight -- Dethneas: the Crimson Hold. MacBryde organized a small strike force of living mercenaries and stormed the necropolis, slaying all the undead within (even its lich) and getting his own men killed in the process. Having thus liberated the necropolis, he proceeded to make it his base of operations, and began raising his own undead forces within to use for the war effort. It also opened itself up as a flight point for adventurers, but because of its nature the heroes of Azeroth tended to go out of their way to avoid it. These forces were on standby during the events at the Wrath Gate; MacBryde was using the necropolis' Eye to watch the battle, and thus he saw everything that transpired. However, he refused to join the Alliance in the Battle for the Undercity, declaring that the Forsaken were not his problem. MacBryde did, however, become part of the elite team of adventurers that brought about the downfall of the Lich King. After the war was over, MacBryde adopted his flying fortress as his home; however, without a lich to control it, the necropolis was pretty much useless as anything else. Aftermath Searching the citadel's archives, MacBryde came across rumors telling of rogue liches, remnants of the original Scourge during the Third War, that were said to be roaming the forests of Ashenvale. These liches, according to the records, hated their newfound existence and were plotting revenge against those who made them so. MacBryde travelled to Ashenvale Forest and tracked down one of these liches -- whose small stature indicated that it had been a gnome in life -- and promised it what it sought in exchange for its unwavering allegiance. The lich, whose name is still unknown to this day, agreed to become MacBryde's servant and returned with him to Dethneas, which was then moved to a position above Caer Darrow in the Western Plaguelands to help oversee that region's healing. The Knights of the Crimson Hold After Deathwing's cataclysmic re-emergence from Deepholm, MacBryde, now calling himself Grand Highlord, came to realize that the old Knights of the Ebon Blade had all but splintered apart, as evidenced by Thassarian and Koltira assuming the sides of the Alliance and Horde in Andorhal. MacBryde decided to rectify this problem by organizing his own legion of death knights, using Dethneas as their base. He travelled to Elwynn Forest and sought out assistance from those who would join his cause. The first death knight to join him was Violet Dreadmoore, a worgen death knight he had served with during the Battle for Light's Hope Chapel. With her help, MacBryde went on to continue forming his organization, which came to include living mercenaries and necromancers among its ranks. Currently, MacBryde has entered into a deal with the Johnson Estate -- provision of labor ghouls and security at the Emberstone Mine in exchange for free passage throughout Gilneas. No one knows if MacBryde has ulterior motives for this odd move, but so far he has held up his end of the bargain. Category:Archived Characters